


A New Horizon

by raven716



Category: Lego Ninjago, Marvel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), X-Men Anime
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven716/pseuds/raven716
Summary: After discovering the fact they are mutants, a group of young teenagers from different walks of life is enrolled into a rather prestigious school for those special, run by the infamous Wu Xavier. Of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster. Forming a new team while learning to control and understand their gifts. With the world around them bring down nothing but hate. Balancing everything from school, teenage issues, prejudice, heroes and day to day life.





	A New Horizon

  **Ch. 1**

Kirby O'Neil, a man in his late 40's. With orange hair that was slightly balding and orange beard; peered inside with his blue eyes at you, his youngest daughter packing two suitcases. His heart weighed heavy with tender sorrow and lamenting anger. While you seem rather fair, with the small ease smile on. Tucking away the folded clothes in, stopping to think for a second, to see if there was anything that might have been missing. While slightly bobbing your head to the music playing from your Ipad on your speakers. 

The artist, Selena Gomez. Song: "Bad Lair."

Realizing you might be missing something go back to the closet to see. He tried to forces himself to happy but it just would not come. A part of him felt like it was gone. Even if you had not left. Cursing himself that it might have been his fault, the same with his eldest daughter; your sister. The two of you exhibit the special gifts that qualified enrollment into a special school. The same your sister was at and has been for years. The only difference was the gift both daughters received. And the age as well.  

His eldest was given her gift younger than his youngest. Who was later, still the results the same. Both would transfer to a new school. The school was a good place that would help them, which he was grateful for, remembering all the times when his eldest came home what she would display. Her skill over it. How much better control she had than before. He was very proud of her and pleased. Knowing it was the right choice to make. She was growing stronger and stronger as the years went by, maturing more. Not haywire like before.  

Watching you still packing, mirrored your eldest sister. Who was doing the same thing, the only difference was that he was helping her while you if he recalled, was peering in sadly. Fully understanding what was going, even if you were only eight years old. Those golden-yellow welled up like a clogged faucet ready to pour. Throwing yourself onto your sister refusing to let her go. So upset, yes he remembered. He had to withhold you back when she was picked up. And for the next eight years, it was just him and you. Till, now. 

He could see how excited you were, it was not just his psychologist side. But his father side seeing it. Giving a flip of your long, thick wavy fuchsia pink hair; that has always been the natural color of hair, since as long as he could remember, over the shoulder, pack in the last few things. 

A toothbrush. 

Rushing back to the bathroom grab it. Now, you were ready to go. 

* * *

* * *

 

En route was another, coming nearly run down cancer spotted blue van. That added more to corroding to the ozone layer, drives down the long lane to its destination. Ecstatic light brown eyes sparkling like lighting peer out. Impatiently. They did not see anything yet, which was starting to become a frustration. Groaning and suppressing a huge huff do their best to not go crazy. 

How cool was this? Seriously how cool? They could not believe what happened to them, sure it was out of the blue. But that's what made it so awesome! They couldn't wait to tell their parents, who were equally as thrilled as their son. A humble, blue-collar family like themselves had this happen. Their bot was special, he had a gift that of course many others feared and rejected not to mention ridicule, but, they did not. Accepting it right away. And when they came to meet their son, offering them a place of learning in such a nice and lovely; in their eyes fancy place. All for free which was even better. 

Squinting his light-brown eyes, their teenage son noticed something coming up ahead."...I-I think I see it? Yeah! I do! There it is!"He points a finger straight ahead.  

Adjusting her bifocals over her eyes, his mother sees what her son does. A smile spreads across her face."Ed, dear there it is."Telling her husband who was driving the van.

He sees it too. Smiling with joy turns back quickly to his son."There it is son. Oh gosh, I'm just so excited for you. Our boy a mutant. And by gosh," he gasps astonished, slowing the van down at the security gates."It's really fancy. Now Jay," his voice turns serious as he pulls into the lane once the gates open."You've got be on your best behavior here. No horsing around too much-"

"Have fun though and make some friends."His mother tells him. 

Which his father agreed."Yes. That too. But, mind yourself. And your teachers they're here to help you." 

The teen nods his head understanding hastily while squeezing the back of his mother's seat. Sparks of electricity fizzle from his finger tips. He didn't notice until he saw it slightly flicker and quickly let's go.

"Whoa! Sorry mom!" he apologizes. He still had yet to get use to this...gift. 

His mother though was not upset. In fact quite the opposite. "That's alright. Oh, look it seems you have a friend already." Looking straight ahead, Jay's eyes follow and see he was not the only one who would be arriving today. 

It was someone else, a girl. A teenager like himself. Around his age maybe or a year younger. One thing she was cute. Had this cute and sweet casual girl-next-door vibe going on. Dressed in slim jeans, a dark-green tight wrapped shirt, with a white tank it seems under it and brown ankle boots to match. The outfit worked well and fit her rather petite lean and curvaceous figure. The outfit really brought it out, it was hard to not look away. Especially with that absent smile, she carried as she took out her bags. Setting them down. There was nothing strange about her, besides the odd pink hair she had. Maybe it was dyed? 

 Whatever the case it didn't matter. He had to talk with her, caught up with what to say, that he did not realize he had been staring. Because he found her looking back at him. With bright inhuman golden-yellow eyes. 

"Crap!"He ducks quickly, hitting his head on the back of his mother's seat. Grabbing his forehead in pain."Tsst!!!"

"Jay? Sweetie are you alright?"His mother turns to him. He tries to brush away her fussing while praying she did not see that."D-Did she see that?"

Outside, you finished gathering the last of your bags. Why was that boy staring at you in that van? It was rather strange, though you hoped he was alright seeing him hit his forehead. Picking up the last bag, filled to the brim with books, hurry up the stone stairs of the large mansion. It was just as grand and amazing as it was outside, standing in the foyer looking around marveled by the interior. It was huge. Was this place a school? This was where your sister lived for all this time. She was so lucky and now you would be too.  

Squealing inside delighted a smile spread across your face.  

"Excuse me." 

A voice gets your attention, looking straight ahead standing the entrance of the hall straight ahead a teenage boy with chin length tousled blonde hair and green eyes. He seems around your age, though his serious and calm demeanor made him seem a bit older. But, what he wore did say 'teenager', Dressed in black or was it dark green sweat pants with a simple white t-shirt and tennis shoes. He was of average height for someone his age. Stature was fit and sturdy. 

"Yes?"You respond. 

He walks over stopping just about a foot of distance between you both. He looks down at you, it was hard to see what he was thinking, but you could feel it. And stare back into his eyes. Not realizing how close you had gotten to him. But he did and became rather uncomfortable, pushes you down lightly.

"Please don't do that."He asked in a respectful tone."Are you May? May O'Neil?" You nod correct. He seems for a second rather surprised or was it shocked. But, remained calm."Well, I'm Lloyd Garmadon. Come on and follow me."He gestures and begins to walk up the stairs. 

Holding onto your bag hurry up after him."Wait!"Jay comes bursting in, his voice rang throughout the whole mansion. It got yours and Lloyd's attention. 

 

A blue sedan pulls into the wide roundabout driveway, of the glorious grounds. The land stretched as far as the eye can see. Finely cut grass leveled perfectly. Strong, tall and healthy trees like a personal forest in different plots around. Surrounding the jewel of the land. A neoclassical mansion. It was three levels, strong as it was old. "D-Don't leave...yet!"He said gasping for air like he just ran a marathon. 

His eyes quickly spot you and Lloyd ascending the stairs and hurries to catch up. Only to trip over his own feet and falling face down on the step. With a loud thud. Leaving you a Lloyd speechless. You both swap glances. 

"Damn it."Jay gets up rubbing his nose."......That actually hurt."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jay responds to the caring voice, looking to find you kneeling down before him looking over his face for any injuries. He quickly shoots up and nearly stumbled backward, but quickly regains his balance. Grabbing onto the railing for dear life. And flashes you a weird smile.  

Lloyd takes over coughing deep. Getting the attention back on him."You must be Jay Walker? I'm guessing."

Jay nods his head with a thumbs up. "Yep. I just got here!" 

Lloyd looks him up and down, Jay was dressed differently than Lloyd. Wearing old overalls with oil stains and blue shirt. It pretty much said his status, even with his boisterous smile on. 

"Well, hurry up," Llyod tells him slightly annoyed."I'm showing you and May your room and around the place." He walks off again leaving you and Jay. 

"Isn't he peachy?"Jay nips and slings his bag over his shoulder."So? May was it?"He looks to you in sort of a savue manner, going up the stairs with you."What an interesting name. Our names pretty much rhyme. Jay and May."

"You have quite the acute observance."You compliment him, reaching the top."Our names are quite the same. How lucky we are."

His eyes light up."Yeah! I mean...yeah."He calms down."So you're going to be going here too?"You nod, stopping when Lloyd calls for you both to hurry up. "That's cool. Me too."Jay continues. 

"I can very well see."You point out, in the small talk he was trying to establish. 

"So? What is that you can do?"He asked. 

Before you could answer Lloyd interrupts to point out the first room."This is your room May."He opens the door for you. 

Stepping inside in such a spacious room. It was bigger than your own, high ceilings. It had an old yet wide feel. Dark wood beams lead up to the ceiling. Two large bay windows with a balcony in the center. It was a small one. Two queen size beds on each side. Both plain until it would be touched a personal design. On one side there was a bookshelf and you quickly knew right away which one you wanted. 

Skipping with joy, you waste no time and go over to the right side of that room that had the shelve and takes out all your books you had in the bag. It seem endless by the amount you took out. Jay and Lloyd stood there wide eye as you did so. 

"She's a nerd.."Jay said seemingly disappointed. 

A nudge from Lloyd brought him back."Hey, let's go to your room."Thumbing over his shoulder turns away to walk. Jay stood there for a few more seconds before he followed.

After about 15 minutes of organizing your books, you finally finished. Everything in alphabetical order. Now that was done, you could focus on the next thing. Storing your clothes. Luckily the room had two drawers on either side of the room along with a closet. And, that someone had come and brought up your bags. How kind of them, it made it easier for you. Picking up the three suitcases, you start to put them in their proper place. You felt best suited. 

* * *

* * *

 Llyod presents Jay with his room."This is yours." Jay nearly knocks him over rushing into the large room. Throws his bag on the bed to the left and falls back onto the soft, plush mattress. 

"This feels so good. Ah! Feather pillows!"He squeals grabbing the two and snuggles his face in them. Taking a deep sniff. "This smells soo good."

Lloyd stared speechless at Jay's behavior. And especially with that smile always on his face. A high spirit person. Sun shining all around, made him wonder if that was Jay's gift. Remembering it wasn't. From Jay's excitement, he unintentionally released some electricity that caused the lights to flicker. He hadn't noticed, being too caught up the pillows and everything else. Lloyd managed to dodge out the way from getting hit. 

"H-Hey!"Lloyd snaps. Tumbling back crashing into the wall, to duck quickly from being struck again."HEY!"

This time Jay heard him and realized what was happening."Whoa!"He quickly pulls it back, which zapped him. Though with little injury."Sorry. You okay?"

Lloyd glares back but calms down. Remembering why he was here. "Here." Jay offers a hand to him, helping him up. Scratching the back of his head."S-Sorry, still umm...working on it. It's all...well still new to me. I mean I'm super excited! Just well...heh."He tries to laugh it off. 

Though he wanted to remain upset, Lloyd understood and let it go."It's fine. We all go through it. Guess we deal with it differently too."Shrugs it off.

Jay scoffs agreeing."Yeah. When I first found out, it was like 'Oh my gosh!' But the good kind. I mean well. As good as it can be. I fired the toaster."He admits embarrassed but in good humor. Laughing it off. Lloyd joins him."What about you?"

"Me? Well..."He thinks about it. 

* * *

* * *

 

 You finally finished putting everything away and wondered what to do next. Your sister didn't seem to be here on the grounds which you had hoped she'd be. Since she was the only person you knew really here. Looking over at the picture of the two of you, years ago. She was ten and you were seven, just a year before she left to live here. It was at the water park in the summer. She had her arm slung around your shoulder, just as you did with her. The biggest smiles on anyone had ever seen. Of course, you were missing a tooth having lost it two days before. 

The way your sister held you close, with that spunky look in her blue eyes. While yours shone brightly. Both resonated love for each other. You hoped that hadn't changed since she's been here. Laying back on the bed you just stare up at the high ceiling. 

"Sister..." You mutter. 

You really needed her here right now, in this new place. Stretching out a hand upward grasping nothing but air, bring it back down. When suddenly a knock came on your door.  

"May! Hey, May!"It was Jay, who's knocking soon turned into pounding. Stopping until you opened the door finding him there with a huge grin on and Llyod in a headlock some how. 

Seeing the confused look you had on."Just don't ask."Lloyd said rather embarrassed and irritated.   

 So you didn't."It doesn't matter anyway."Jay steps in-between you both rather pushy."It seems you've setup your room. Cool. Me too."He gloats pointing to himself with a huge smile on. Which was rather weird."Anyway, since we're both done, our buddy here has offered to give us a tour of the place. Right?"He said in a rather coaxing tone.

A tour of the place sounded great, but, you wanted your sister to give it to you. Reluctant about it, Jay took it as a yes and grabs your wrist. Yanking you with him."Great. Come on. By the way, since we're going to be living here together, mind me asking, do you have a boyfriend?"

 

 Lloyd 


End file.
